What the Heart Desires
by thelightandthedarkness
Summary: Non-cannon romance between Beach Head and Cover Girl. Beach Head reveals his feelings of attraction to Cover Girl, as he hears her engagement to a complete jerk. Can he stop the engagement, and have the guts to tell her how he feels. Based upon the characters of GI JOE: A REAL AMERICAN HEROE cartoon series.


Beachhead was furious. She was getting married! Courtney aka: "Cover Girl", shouldn't get married, especially at this time in her life! She was training to become a great soldier, even if he had her as his "driver" for various missions.

He was so angry. Down deep in his heart, Beach Head really knew why; he was falling for her.

He went to her quarters; he had to lash it out with her; it always worked for them both to argue with each other, even if he did make her cry.

"What do you want? To throw everything you've worked for so long away, to get married to a buffoon and pop out a couple kids, and in the meantime, having babies changes a woman's body, sometimes for the worst! Gone will be your lean muscle tone, those hips, and…and…your tits start sagging"

Just then, Courtney came up to him, smoothing a hand over his bakaclava, where his mouth would be, trying to shush him. A slight rosiness came upon her cheeks, realizing that the man she sometimes hated while he trained the life out of her, was conflicted with his feelings for her.

"Beach, why would you care if I left? My tour is almost over, and General Hawk will help me find a desk job when I get married. I'll be out of your life, you can train the newbies without having a "pretty princess" in your way. Isn't that what you want?"

Beach reacted right then and there, seeing the look in her blue eyes wanting a true answer to her question that was plaguing her for so long; if he did have any feelings for her. He pushed her up against a nearby wall, moving his arms to wrap her ever so long legs aroud his midsection, wanting her to feel his hardness through his camo pants; yes he wanted her.

He pulled off his bakaclava from his head, crushing her full lips with his own, consuming her mouth with his exploring tongue. He hadn't had a woman in years; he denied himself the comforts of a woman's touch; maybe that was the reason why he always chasticed Flint's relationship with Lady Jaye. Maybe Flint was right; he once told him that love often goes hand in hand with war. That to fight for the one you love wasn't a distraction to your team; it only made you more focused to succeed in a mission without someone getting hurt. Flint was somehow telling Beach that he denied himself a basic need for so long, always pointing to Cover Girl in the distance as a way to tell Beach indirectly that she was what made him fight harder; to protect those you deeply cared about.

Courtney hungrily accepted his kiss, as she used her tongue to smooth over his own in the heated kiss. She did want him, always had. Inside, she always felt drawn to Beach's nonstop harassing her to do better; to push herself, and in the end to feel that she could accomplish any obstacle that was in her way. Even though she was naturally a city girl, she never had once dreamed that she could find any romantic interest in a country boy.

But Beachhead was not your average country boy; he could survive anything, had even proved it to himself that if you knew how to push yourself, you would always find a way to live. And she wanted that; needed a man who could push her, make her the best that she was, while at the same time, protect her from the harsh realities of the world.

She felt his stifled breath upon her long and delicate neck; she knew he was conflicted with himself. "Courtney, hell, I don't know, I can't see you being tied down to that guy, or any man. You would only be used to pop out babies, and I hate seeing women just give their whole lives to a man that ain't deserving of them."

Courtney knew internally what her superior officer was telling her; Beach had told her once about his childhood in Alabama; how his mother had given up her dreams of going to college to marry his father after high school. He told her how she was such an intelligent woman, how she easily picked up anything that she learned along the way, how she even enjoyed learning about science and history when she was in school. She never gave herself the chance to fulfill her true dreams of becoming a teacher. Instead his mother doted on her children and made sure that they each grew up to find their true destinys.

"Besides, you're my girl," he drawled out in his deep Southern accent, which Courtney found very seductive.

"Beach, why didn't you tell me? You know, as did all the other Joes, that I'm getting married next week. Why did you deny yourself from telling me for so long?" she stated, her gorgeous eyes forbidding the tears to well up in her face.

Beach Head caressed her cheek softly, his hand somehow shaky from bringing up the pinned up emotions that he held within his stoic self for so long. "I…I just wanted to make sure that what I felt for you…was real,".

They were lying on her bed, alone, with the quietness of the base only to make it so pained to point out the elephant in the room; that they both suppressed their inner desires for something more from the other person, never really having the time to explore their feelings, due to the recent uprising of Cobra threatening the country's fragile freedom.

She wrapped her long arms around his neck, forbidding him to leave her, as he layed on top of her on her bed. "What now?" she asked, still feeling his erection through his pants.

Beach only looked down at her, his brown eyes softening for once, with desire. "Now, I want to show you, how much you mean to me," he stated, caressing her long blond hair that fanned out over her head. "If I have your consent,".

Again, Courtney felt butterflies in her stomach as he used his drawled out accent to hit her most vulnerable place. She felt a wetness of desire for him with his tone.

"Yes, I want you, so much," she stated softly, as she placed his calloused hand upon one of her soft breasts, having him kneading it softly. "But I'm getting married. So I can't. I'm sorry Beach, but your revealing your feelings to me is a little too late. Even if I do like you,"

Beach only nodded his head, as he felt humiliated that she let him show his true feelings for her, he sat down upon her bed in utter defeat. Cover Girl took her place sitting beside him. His eyes roamed over her frame.

God, she was gorgeous, he thought. No wonder she had mostly every man's attentions upon her, during training. He always knew she was beautiful, but as always, Beach Head only used her beauty as a way of condescending her during missions or on trainings, calling her "pretty girl" or "pouty princess" whenever she didn't push herself enough, him always pointing a finger in her direction. He felt that he needed her to understand that just because she was beautiful, didn't mean that she deserved special privileges. And somehow, he knew, she was glad that he taught her that she didn't need to use her looks to get somewhere in life.

Once the "marriage" thing came up, Beach sat up_. Oh God, he thought, Courtney is engaged to someone else, I can't do this._ The guilt that plagued his brown eyes caught her attention; it reminded her of the same look he had when she was hurt on a mission; as he carried her to Lifeline, his eyes etched with worry and guilt for her getting injured, was even seen under his bakaclava. That was when she fell for him. He did care for her.

But then, Courtney thought on Beach's words, on wondering if Aaron really deserved a woman like her. And then, unexpectantly, she told him the truth about her doubts, like she was confessing her sins to a priest in a church.

She looked at him, as she turned his head to her, wanting him to look at her. "You're right though. Aaron's not the right man for me. He seems so arrogant, and I forbid myself to believe that he cheated on me countless times, behind my back," she confessed, as tears welled up in her eyes. She had always known the truth; her own friends had told her countless times how Aaron, her fiancée, had secretly hit on a girl after a party, taking her to bed.

"Baby girl, you are worth more than that piece of shit," he stated, feeling his anger well up inside him. "Why are you going through with this wedding, if you knew that he was like that? You think you gonna change him?" he stated, his hands slightly gripping on her shoulders.

"No, I just thought that he needed…me…that I could…make him truly love me," she stated, the tears falling down upon her cheeks. "Even Lady Jaye warned me about him. She sensed that he was the 'player' type," she stated.

"Then, dammit, listen to her!" Beach replied, in his serious deep Southern tone. "I can't believe I'm saying this right now, but she knows what's she's talking about. Hell, if you only saw how Flint pined over her when they first met, Gawd, she knows!".

Courtney nodded in agreement. She had heard stories how Flint got on Lady Jaye's nerves, always trying to romance her at the beginning. But everyone knew even though he could be arrogant, Flint was always loyal to her. He never had a wavering eye at some of the other women. Lady Jaye was always his, completely.

Courtney secretly wondered if Beach Head was somehow like Flint, how protective he was with her when she was around other men, the way Flint was with Jaye.

"Look, Courtney, let's finish this some other time. First, you're going to break off this crazy engagement to that dung beetle, okay?" he stated, holding her hands delicately with his calloused ones. "Then, Flint and I will take care of him for ya, if he refuses to break off the engagement,".

"Asshole coming your way at two o'clock" Beach Head stated to Flint, pointing out Courtney's fiancée as he entered the bar. Beach looked at Flint, as the Warrant Officer began cracking his knuckles, anticipating a fight. "Can I rely on your big guns to help me pulverize this asshole?" Beach stated in his Southern accent. "Sure, in fact, I think this is one thing we actually can agree on, maybe, Beach Head, it might draw us closer to becoming friends," Flint stated, as he grasped a hand upon his shoulder, a lopsided smile coming upon his face.

"Don't get too buddy-buddy with me, sir," Beach stated in a firm tone, as he swiped Flint's hand from his shoulder.

Flint watched with anger seeping into his blood, as Lady Jaye was sitting at the bar, elegantly dressed in a beautiful silk dress, with a plunging neckline. She was in on the act, Beach Head had privately come to her and Flint earlier that morning in the mess hall about a plan to set up Aaron. While Beach told them about his plan, Flint shook his head with great annoyance. He wasn't willing to put Jaye in such a situation as that; even though he knew she was a great actress. But Beach was obliged by Jaye herself, as she lovingly put a hand upon Flint's own, smiling at him, telling him with her eyes that it was in Courtney's best interest to see what that jerk was capable of. "Hon, let's do it for Courtney," Jaye encouraged softly, as Flint finally let out a sigh, nodding his head in agreement.

As Aaron looked across the bar, seeing the object of his desire sitting at the bar by herself, he stepped towards her, all the while running a hand through his dark hair, wanting to make himself look presentable to her.

Jaye pretended she didn't notice Aaron stepping up next to her, as he ordered himself a drink. "Well, well, Lady Jaye. Don't you look enticing?" he stated, his lecherous eyes running up and down her body, visually undressing her. "Oh Aaron, I thought you would be with Courtney!" Jaye exclaimed, putting on her acting cue. "I thought you would be both planning for the last minute details on the guest list for your wedding," she stated in a sweet tone.

"Well, she stated that she had it handled by herself," he lied. "Besides, I just thought that maybe, you and I could…ahhh…you know, have a little time to ourselves," he stated, as his fingers danced lightly up and down her arm, hoping she would get the hint.

"Aaron?" Jaye snapped at him, pulling her arm away from him. "What about Courtney? And besides, I'm already in a relationship."

"Oh, you mean that arrogant Warrant Officer?" Aaron jabbed. "God, Jaye, you could do so much better than that dick, don't you think? And besides, if you're interested, Courtney doesn't need to know. As blonde as she is, she's not too keen on what goes behind closed doors, is she?"

Jaye wanted to pulverize the jerk, right then and there. But she reminded herself that Beach Head and Flint would do the pulverizing themselves. All she had to do was to cue the two of them. And she would hate have to miss Flint's badly beating this cheating horndog down.

She gave her friends the cue, as she cleared her throat, the both of them hearing her from across the room.

Just then, Flint walked along the side of the room silently, all the while situating his trusty black beret upon his head. Beach came up to Aaron, facing him.

"Well, well, Aaron, it's nice to see you taking a liking to Jaye. Seeing what type of horny hounddog you are," he stated, smiling underneath his bakaclava. Just then, Aaron gave him the look of death. "Oh really, seeing how much Courtney talks about you during our time alone, dickhead," Aaron blurted out. It was true. Aaron was jealous of how his fiancée seemed almost enamoured of her Staff Seargent, even she was joking about his temper getting the best of him whenever one of his new recruits fucked up badly on a PT routine.

"Now, now, son, I can't help it if your girl knows a good man when she sees one," Beach stated, puffing up his chest in pride. He never knew that Courtney was that enamoured of him.

Just as Aaron was about to swing a punch at Beach's head, Flint walked up behind him, his breath upon the back of his neck. "You know, asshole, if you think I'm gonna let you play around with my girl, you're sorely mistaken," Flint stated in a deep undertone.

Lady Jaye felt a rush of blood between her thighs. Seeing Flint so protective of her at this moment, made her want to grab him by the hand and lead him somewhere private to show him how turned on she was.

Flint grabbed Aaron's arm in mid-air, tightening his grip on his fist. Just then, Beach nodded at Jaye to get out of the way, as she took his cue and stepped away from the bar. Beach hit Aaron in the face, as Flint took a swing at him, jabbing him in the ribs.

And just as soon as it started, the fight was over. They both left Aaron a bloody mess, not wanting to continue their fighting, as Aaron waved his arms in the air, telling Beach Head that he would break off his engagement.

That was all Beach wanted to hear.

The Staff Seargent nodded his thanks reluctantly at Flint, as the Warrant Officer nodded back in respect. But just then, Flint felt the seductive pull from Lady Jaye's arms around his muscular forearm, pulling him away from the bar, as she opened the door to the backdoor.

She led the Warrant Officer, still in his camos and beret, as her heels clicked at a stead fast pace towards a brick wall, where they could be secluded from any prying eyes.

She leaned his head down towards her lips, kissing him fervently. "I want you big boy," she stated seductively.

"What? Here? Now?" Flint asked, his hands all over her waist and buttocks in her silk white dress.

"Well, do you have any other ideas where?" she stated with a moan, as she felt his hand kneading one of her breasts through the low plunging neckline.

"Yeah, in my private Officer's Quarters." He stated looking into her brown eyes. Flint could see the look of astonishment upon Lady Jaye's face. He had never invited her into his own quarters, afraid that Hawk might catch them both in the hall. But hell, Flint didn't care. All he wanted was her, and that feeling never changed.

He picked her up into his arms, as they kissed, him carrying her over to the Joe base.

Back inside the bar, Courtney walked in, remembering that Aaron loved drinking at the local establishment since he visited her on base before the wedding. And then, her eyes filled with torment, seeing Beach Head's frame looming over her bloodied fiancee's face.

Beach turned his head towards her, his eyes upon her, wanting her to see the end result of what her asshole cheating fiancée got him.

But Courtney shook her head, furious at Beach, as she lead Aaron out of the bar, helping him walk, with only a killing glare shot back at her superior officer as a thanks.

_**Okay, I wanted to write a fic when I was inspired by a fanfic based on Beach Head's feelings for Cover Girl. I thought that I found a great need for writing a romance fic between these two, even though I know that their relationship is non-cannon. I also found an awesome drawing that really made me think about the possibility of these two on deviantart. Check it out: Just go to deviantart and key in BeachHead/CoverGirl and there's a brilliant drawing of him carrying her after she has been wounded. And, I know Cover Girl originally has red hair, but I thought of how her hair would look blonde. Forgive me Joe fans!**_

_**Also, did you like how I put in a cameo with my favorite Joe couple: Flint/LJ? I just pictured him being so lovingly protective of his girl, and how Jaye really gets turned on by it!**_

_**Don't worry, I will continue my other fics, but if you want me to continue this one, let me know as in a review. And as always, tell me your real thoughts on this!**_


End file.
